1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drawing apparatuses and methods for processing plural pixels in parallel. For example, the present invention relates to image processing LSIs that simultaneously process plural pixels in parallel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recently increased operation speed of CPUs (Central Process Units) has emphasized the need for an increase in the operation speed of image drawing apparatuses.
The image drawing apparatus generally includes a graphic drawing means for decomposing an introduced graphic into pixels, pixel processing means for executing a drawing process on the pixels, and storage means to and from which drawing results are written and read. The recent progress of the CG (Computer Graphics) technology has led to the frequent use of complicated pixel processing techniques. This increases loads on the pixel processing means. Consequently, a structure having pixel processing means arranged in parallel has been proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,013.